Fast Paced Hooligans
is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour. Plot Dick Dastardly and Muttley find an energy drink that give them speed powers similar to the ones of Collin the Speedy Boy and Sonic the Hedgehog and use it to cheat in the episode's events. Mobius Florida Events Mobius *Eggman's Mean Bean Machine Arcade Contest (won by TBD) *Scavenger Hunt (won by TBD) *Speedy Race (won by the Looney Tuners) Florida *Swamp Boat Race (won by TBD) *WackCar Race (won by TBD) *Water Golf (won by TBD) Results *Scooby Doobies - TBD pts. (winner) *Looney Tuners - TBD pts. *Yogi Yahooeys - TBD pts. *Really Rottens - TBD pts. *Villainous Villains - TBD pts. Guests Mobius *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) Florida *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) Quotes *'Amy:' Seeing Cream with Cheese makes me a bit jealous. (turns to Bugs and Daffy) Hey, we could get a pet. *'Daffy:' A pet? Forget it! It's too much work to take care. *'Amy:' Daffy, I wasn't talking exclusively to you. We could get a puppy. Or a kitty. Or Mac and Tosh. At least, I wouldn't treat them like Elmyra does. *'Babs:' (coming in) I like Amy's idea. A pet would be an excellent addition. *'Daffy:' You too, Babs? *'Dot:' (coming in) I agree with Ames. We should get a pet for our team. *'Bugs:' Yeah, Daffy. Every other team has a pet. *'Lego:' (coming with Wag and Rose) Sorry to interrupt, but you seem somewhat forgotten. This team already has a pet: us. ---- *'Snagglepuss:' We got permission from Sonic to use this for our first event. It is the Mean Bean Machine. *'Daffy:' What's this? Tetris? *'Mildew:' It's similar to Tetris and even the rules are similar to it. Want us to tell you a looooooooong story? *'Tails:' Can I tell them the story? *'Mildew:' Sure. *'Tails:' I suppose that Sonic, Amy and Knuckles already knew this story, but the others don't. Some years ago, Eggman kidnapped the citizens of Beanville, roboticizing them. However, an unknown hero stopped this and broke into the dungeons, freeing them due to Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts' incompetence. *'Daffy:' Oh you mean the plot of the Nintendo video game? *'Porky:' Daffy, they're from S-S-S-Sega. *'Daffy:' So, Sega owns Mario, then okay! Because either Nintendo owns Sonic or Sega owns Mario. (Bugs and Porky facepalm) * Bugs: 'Let's sing a song ---- *'Police Chief: (using a megaphone) Dick Dastardly, you're under arrest for doping. *'Dastardly:' What? Who denounced me? *'Fred:' (coming in with Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Velma) We did. *'Velma:' It was already very suspect how you could run too fast. And we were right (shows the energy drink can). After analyzing its composition in the lab, we concluded that this energy drink is full of chemicals who gives similar effects to steroids. *'Daphne:' Face it, Dastardly. You tried to win by cheating, but you forgot that cheaters never win. *'Dastardly:' And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids (he's taken away). *'Muttley:' (snickers) Trivia *The "Dick Dastardly Being Arrested" recurring ending gag from some episodes of Wacky Races is reused at the end of the episode. *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao are both voiced by Tara Strong, while Vanilla the Rabbit and Sticks the Badger are both voiced by Kath Soucie. *Frank Welker, Grey Griffin and Kate Micucci reprise their roles as Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley, respectively. Category:Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour Category:Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour episodes Category:Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour Season 1 episodes